The Realms Between
by Raven St. Schuyler
Summary: It was a task to save the planet that ended in her demise.  She wasn't dead or alive.  But with Tomoyo's realm being the center for all things mysterious, being set free could just hurl her into another niether life nor death situation. AU Syaosaku


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

-.,.-

"Syaoran," Tomoyo called throughout the garden. "Syaoran, where _are_ you?"

"Here gorgeous."

Tomoyo squealed and jumped into Syaoran Li's arms.

"I'm _so_ happy to see you! I missed you so much on my last trip! O, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine," Syaoran replied as he bent down and kissed her.

"It was _so_ tiring. We had to travel for three days, never stopping, and I had to be awake the _entire time_. Then, we were _attacked by bandits_, but of course Meilin took care of that with no problem. I swear that girl better join the Knights. She handles those swords better than any man I've ever seen."

"Well that's good news for Meilin. I, however, have been having the all time worst time here."

"Why's that?" Tomoyo picked up her basket of EarthShares and grabbed Syaoran's hand, leading him to the gate of the garden.

"Because you went away."

"Syaoran Li, you are much too corny."

He laughed lightly. "Sorry," he whispered into her lips.

"Anyway," he continued, "I don't see why you had to join that peace club anyhow."

"Syaoran, it's not just a 'peace club.' It's more than that. Don't you think it's important to maintain a high level of peace in our world? It's important that there are people like us who are willing to spread tranquility among the people?"

"Whatever you say love," Syaoran mumbled.

"Come now, I heard Meilin say that the servants have prepared tea and biscuits in the main sitting room."

Tomoyo grabbed Syaoran's other hand and, while walking backwards, led him into the castle.

-.,.-

_Enter Sakura_

This morning was not different from the others. If you could call it a morning. I can no longer distinguish day or night, because there is no sun to tell the time. All there is is that dimly glowing light of a star off in the distance. Never sets, never rises.

My tongue is stuck to the roof of my mouth, and my eyes are blurry, a thick dust hanging in the air.

I look around with the limited eyesight I have, and noticed that nothing had changed. Not that I expected it to. It's the same old wasteland I know. All it is is dessert. A cold one, at that.

-.,.-

"I have to go to training. See ya later." Syaoran gave Tomoyo a quick kiss on the lips and ran off to the head training quarters.

"Tell me, Master Tomoyo, how you, a peacemaker, could be in love with someone who's trained to kill?" inquired one of the servants of the castle.

"That's none of your business!" Tomoyo snapped. "Syaoran's trained to kill enemies and protect the world if it were to be threatened or harmed by another world. I create peace among the planet. It's not that _different_." Tomoyo glared hard at the servant. "Don't you have housework to do?"

"Yes ma'am, sorry, it was my place," the servant apologize and scurried off with her duster.

Tomoyo strolled through the halls of the castle until she came upon the Grande Library. She skipped over to the loading dock and covered the eyes of the loading boy.

"Guess who," she squealed.

"Hmmmm." Touya Kinomoto racked his brain for the right answer. "Ms. Daidouji I presume?"

"Yes!" Tomoyo shrieked.

"And what do I owe for the honor of your visit?"

"I'm here to check out the new books."

"Ahh, yes, of course. Let's see," Touya drawled as he flipped through the delivery papers. "Ah, here we go. A new and foreign book that was stumbled upon this morning at the edge of the Sleeping Woods."

"Okay, I'll make sure it's clean."

"How many foreign books are going to land in our godfersakin' world?"

"Touya, language."

"Sorry, just, don't you think it's a little weird that we're the center for all-things-mysterious? Not a day goes by without something weird or creepy showing up and everyone running around in a panic attack like it's the end of the world."

"You never know," Tomoyo pointed out.

"Lady Tomoyo, many people have predicted the end of the world thousands of times before under similar circumstances, and look, we're still here."

"You can never be too careful Touya Kinomoto."

"Right."

"Well, thank you for delivering this, and I'll have it checked out."

"And by checking it out you mean..."

"You know, the usual, making sure there are no foreign incantations, hexes, spells, tales of the deep, mis-fortune readings, that kind of stuff."

"Well, I hope you have a good time with that."

"Thank you." Tomoyo curtsied and shuffled off to a sitting chair to resume inspecting the book.

-.,.-

_Enter Sakura_

Someone has found me. I can feel it. Someone has found the sealed book. They're going to open it up and read it. I fill up with excitement. Imagine, life finally returning to normal. All they have to do is flip through the pages of that book.

-.,.-

Tomoyo looked at the very interesting cover of the book. On the cover, it had a picture of a dead tree. On the bottom in gold inscription was "Book of Clow."

Tomoyo looked inside, cautious not to let any demon hexes out.

It was a diary.

And in their language too.

Month eleven, fourth day, year still unknown

_Dear Diary,_

_I went to see the professor today. He gave me the vile. He's the only one who knows that I'm going to find feare. And Roise too, of course. He called it time._

"_Time?" I laughed._

"_Why yes. It's composed of mainly compressed time and matter."_

"_Compressed time and matter?" I asked. "Isn't that like singularity? And while we're at it, didn't singularity result in the big bang. When I see feare, do you want me to turn it into a galaxy?"_

"_No dear child," the professor answered, "this is different from singularity. It's controlled compressed time and matter. It won't create another galaxy. However, it does have the power to destroy any force on this planet. Why, this glass is the only thing that can resist its destructibility. The vile's made out of the same stuff as the mixture."_

"_So I just have to..."_

"_When you see feare, just break the vile over it, and it will shrivel to the ground."_

_I'm off. I have the vile. I have Roise. Now, all I have to do is find feare. _

_-Sakura_

Tomoyo skimmed through the rest of the diary to make sure it was all clean. Nothing that interesting. She did, however, learn quite a few things. Of how feare was something of ancient knowledge, and how it would be sent to bring upon the Armageddon. This Sakura girl was certainly determined to find this feare and destroy it with the help of the legendary man-sized talking parrot Roise.

It was the last journal entry that really got Tomoyo's attention.

_What month, I don't know, nor do I know the day, year, still unknown_

_Dear Diary,_

_Depression. Lonliness. These are the two most simple yet complex words that can describe how I am feeling right now._

_You would not believe the climax of the search._

_Yes, we found out what feare was. _

_Here's what happened. Apparently some people got wind of how I was searching for feare. It's just like those kinds of people to gossip about it. Then, someone heard the professor talking to me via wirewaves and heard our conversation about how I have time. Roise and I were nearing the end of our trip when she received strong vibes that something of great power was close by._

_Boy was she right._

_We were faced with a mob. They had pitchforks, torches, the whole nine yards. I was never so scared my life. Then, they all started yelling things, accusing me of being feare, here to use time to destroy the planet._

_Then, the ground started snapping in two._

_People were screaming, and plants started falling into this giant crevice that kept growing on the soft forest ground._

_Then, I came to the realization._

"_Feare is the underworld!" I shouted._

_But I don't think anyone stayed around long enough to hear me. _

_Feare. The center of the world. Hell._

_I knew that if I dropped time in the whole it would just increase the speed of the disintegration of the planet. I made a decision._

_Feare had to have had a mind of its own. Otherwise it couldn't possibly process the feeds sent to its nucleus to suck in the earth. _

_  
So I did what I had to do._

_I jumped in._

_Sound stupid?_

_Not quite._

_Inside I was faced with the brain of the underworld. After much compromise, and me nearly dying three times, we came to an agreement. Every animal, every person, would walk two by two into the sea and into the promise land with someone they love, so they could be with them forever. In the end, as I was about to walk into the sea, I had to throw time into the woods. Apparently the underworld has a hard outer crust that would keep the world from becoming complete nothingness. But little did I know. There is and uneven population on this world. So as everyone marched into the sea two by two, Roise with another dear friend she had, that left me all alone. I figured I would just throw time into the woods and walk into the sea, but feare stopped me, saying we had an agreement that we would walk two by two._

_I had already thrown time as the sea began to close up. I saw trees, mountains, plants lakes, all there was on God's green globe get swallowed up by these small red nanos eating away at their existence. _

_That's all I saw before it started to fade away._

_When I came too, just this morning (if you could call it that), I had ringing in my ears and a headache of a thousand gunshots. My eyelids were all gooey and felt as if they were glued shut. When I could finally open them, it astonished me. A wasteland. Our planet, once green and full of life, is now a wasteland._

_And I am the only one here._

The last entry wasn't signed, but the journal was signed enough for Tomoyo to know that this girl named Sakura took pride in making sure her name was written once on every page (except the last).

Tomoyo's eyes started to well up with tears.

"Tomoyo," Syaoran called. Startled, Tomoyo dropped the book. She picked it up and placed it on the chair.

"Yes dear?"

"Time for dinner."

"Oh my! What time is it?"

"Nearly seven dear. You've been reading for an awfully long time."

"Oh, I was just so caught up in this foreign book."

"Well, you better come soon love or the food will get cold."

"Coming," Tomoyo sang as she hopped up from the chair and ran into Syaoran's arms.

-.,.-

_Enter Sakura_

I can feel it. There is a steady breeze picking up. There is never a breeze here. It's been so long. Ages. Though I have not aged. Have not changed physically nor mentally. But I can tell a change is coming soon. Someone has read my journal. Someone knows the truth.

I can feel myself being lifted away.

I am free.

-.,.- -.,.-

Raven's Notes:

Uhh, okay, I'm a big fantasy dork, and I had this plot in my mind for a while so I'd thought I'd go ahead and post it. This is going to be a SyaoSaku chapter story. In case you didn't pick this up, Touya and Sakura are not siblings and Meilin is not Syaoran's cousin. Here's the vocab for the words I kinda made up:

Knights: Self-explanatory. A group of soldiers (not what Syaoran trains as) whose job is to protect the planet from any threats from other beings on the same planet.

Elites: Hasn't been introduced yet, but it's what Syaoran trains as. They take care of threats that deal with something or some being NOT native to the planet.

Peacemakers: A group of people who ensure the peace of the planet.

EarthShares: Little transparent cubes with a bluish tint. They contain happiness, hospitality, kindness, and peace in them. They are exploded in any area that has been exposed to violence or uproar.

Bandits: Those opposed to the peacemakers.

Wirewaves: Electrical waves that run through the air people store their thoughts into. They act as a telephone sending the message to a receiving wirewave so people who are far away can have a conversation.

Please review, flame, and keep looking for updates.


End file.
